Unknown Love
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: OC X Matsudappoiyo, he had met a beautiful red-headed girl and wants her forever. Will he get her in the end or being captured by his teammates? Well if you wanna know find out here!


**Author: Heyo, I haven't been updating for awhile but I'll get onto it! Especially my story Echo! This is just for fun and not meant to be taken seriously lol even though I like Poiyo so much and into the plot of Coppelion really fits him, so yea...**

 ** _Disclaimers: I don't own Matsudappoiyo, he belongs to Matsuda Mattsun. I also don't own The anime Coppelion or the characters I used. Wendy Aiko belongs to me and the picture of the story is drawn by my friend. Mary Yamatsu and Rainoku Ushiyama belongs to King Lurk._**

 **Chapter 1: Who me?**

After being created by a scientist, the boy woke up as he was founded in a cylinder container filled with wires connecting to him. The scientist then smiled at the boy with a happy gesture as he asked the boy, _"So are you awake now?"_ Rather than asked he look more like a father... Though he don't really care, the boy kept quiet for awhile until the scientist got worried, _"You sick? Itchy? Anything?"_ He asked worriedly but the boy didn't answer anything, meaning him to be lazy as shit and every annoyed. By now, the scientist just sighed and walked to a machine which the cylinder capsule just opened and he's free from it, looking around until the boy was paralyzed onto the ground and drop fainted by the scientist.

The mysterious sky blue haired boy then suddenly woke up in a room, after he was being called by a knock, two figures of people came into the room as he was just going to meet them. An average height girl with blonde hair and blue eyes... And a short guy, he though he was being captured like last time but no, his memories was a bit jogged up until he remembers that he was going to meet a fellow member and an operator after that. As they came in, the short guy spoke to him first, "You must be Matsudappoiyo," he paused, to confirm himself as he was Matsudappoiyo. "I'm your team's operator Rainoku Ushiyama," he said casually. "Mary Yamatsu, your team leader." The blonde then suddenly introduced herself. "We're the Mod-Up Squad, handling the taking of survivors and whatnot. Although we mostly just explore Tokyo and try to stop any threads from happening." She said. While they we're talking it seems Poiyo doesn't have any interest in them at all, he was slightly frowning and had an angry yet annoying expression on his face as he said, "I'm Matsudappoiyo... Please to meet you..." He then plugged his earphones into his phone as he then listens to the music lazily yet stubbornly don't wanna see them.

But then both of them whispered to each other before Mary knocked his table, saying, "We are dispatching to Tokyo soon... Get up and get ready..." The blonde said as Matsudappoiyo annoyingly nods and got up, even though he hates it, he'll just get up and get going. On the way of meeting the others, Mary asked a few questions to really want to know him more, but she doubt that she will get a straight answer from a lazy guy like him. "Well... Did you like the school here..?" She asked, the guy didn't answered but then after awhile he did, "Oh... Yea..." He said, simply yet lazily. By his expression, he didn't wanted to say anything at all when Mary noticed his trait of a person, very lazy, emotional and quiet. Though she ask again that would let him say something at least? Well she gave it a shot, "Well... Do you have any... motivation..?", "Huh?" He sighed, didn't really knew the blonde would ask something like this as he simply said, "Motivation..? None..."

Then all the sudden, three people pops out from the entrance of the school as Poiyo then saw a girl with long red hair and green eyes just bumped into him, didn't know what happen as the girl said, "A new member! Who are you..?", "W-Who me..?" He said as he was blushing, this is his first time meeting a cute yet beautiful girl in his life as he said, "I-I'm Matsudappoiyo..."

 **Author: Hey ho! Lol I actually gonna stop right here though is a bit short as well... Well guess who's the girl! And if you wanna join our group of Coppelion, be sure to PM me if you're interested in Role-playing in the Coppelion forum with me and King Lurk! Well here's the comment for each character of the day!**

 **Matsudappoiyo: ...**

 **Mary: Well what should I say? Hello?**

 **Rainoku: See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **The mysterious Red headed girl: Hey guys! If you like this story, be sure to like it or follow this! And I do like comments from you guys! More ideas more plots! So-**

 ** _Author: See ya in the next chapter!_**


End file.
